Forum:Splash Woman
I think it's about time they had a female boss in the Mega Man games. What do you guys think? Is the idea of Splash Woman a good one or should they have kept it as all male? They went creative when they created Centaurman. I'm looking forward to seeing how she works out. Mastermind6656 19:44, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Wily jokes like this one will lose the sense, but it still looks like a good idea. -- 20:37, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :Well, Centaur Man from Mega Man 6 was a bit of a unique Robot Master, although his weapon wasn't anything special, just a recycled one. However, if you think about it, animal-based RM's are really the trademark of the Mega Man X and Mega Man Zero series, not the Mega Man series, and so that's why I think, personally, that Centaur Man and the new Hornet Man will be odd-balls in the classic series. As for Splash Woman, there's nothing wrong with having a "female" Robot Master, although if you think about it, a machine doesn't really have a gender, except for the fact that it would have a female voice and female A.I. (as far as programming would go, if it were real). --Brahman 17:28, 9 July 2008 (UTC) IGN has a Mega Man 9 trailer that has the silhouette of seven Robot Master (Hornet Man is missing), and two of them can be seen shortly: . But, like the Oil Men and Wave Men, they aren't the same.]] ''Edit: As the artwork of the bosses are already available, their silhouettes where removed, but can still be seen in the IGN video.'' --Quick 22:06, March 23, 2010 (UTC) --Quick 21:17, 13 July 2008 (UTC) : I guess she does look like Leviathan, or basically like a mermaid, LOL. Still, the game is something to definitely look forward to. Now I just need to continue work on my MMPC Remakes. --Brahman 19:10, 15 July 2008 (UTC) : ...Splash Woman... Please expect a Mermaid holding a trident... Uh why is a woman, not a man? Well Capcom don't know what a Merman is. --Vzing ::Well, I think Capcom just wanted to do something unique with this game, and they really haven't had a female boss in the classic series, at least not a female Robot Master. --Brahman 05:08, 16 July 2008 (UTC) *More images in The Megaman Network. *Two new Mega Man 9 videos in Gametrailers.com. MM9 opening and Plug Man's stage demonstration. (don't mind the comments about Hard Man...) *Mega Man 9 opening scene text and images. --Quick 16:54, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :Wow, is there actually a playable demo of this game out there, or did they just capture this from a playable press demo? Either way, very cool! By the way, I know it's coming out in September in Japan, but is there any idea when it's coming out in the U.S.? I can't imagine it will be that much later in other countries. --Brahman 18:29, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :Nevermind, I see that this is from E3 2008. But, on a side note, it makes me wonder...If these robots are supposed to be Dr. Light's (of course we know they are not), and Dr. Wily claims to have built his own robots to stop Light, does that mean there will be more Robot Masters than the ones initially available? If so, that would be awesome, but that might not be the case. --Brahman 18:36, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Dr. Light: "You're right, those are the robots I created!" They sure are Light's creations, Dr. Wily must have reprogrammed them like he did with the ones in the first game. If Wily has time to create his robots, they may appear in place of the "rematches" in the final stages, or after defeating the 8 like Doc Robot in MM3. --Quick 18:42, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :Or they could have another stage-select full, which would be awesome, but who knows. Can't wait to see! --Brahman 23:20, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Another video from the Trial Version of MM9 is up in Gametrailers, this time revealing ConcreteMan and his stage. --Quick 20:02, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :By the way, did you notice that there are bolts in the game? Maybe there's a store again, like in the later games in the series, and the later GameBoy games. Also, the music in Concrete Man's stage reminds me somewhat of Wood Man's music. --Brahman 23:27, 16 July 2008 (UTC) ::Now that you mention it, it really has some resemblance to WoodMan's music. Not only that, ConcreteMan's stage is also a forest. Bolts and E-Tanks are back, and the recurring enemies Met, Sniper Joe, Gabyoall and Telly. I wonder if Bubble Bats and Shield Attackers will also appear. --Quick 00:11, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :::Plug Man had an interesting stage from the demo movie, too, don't you think? It reminded me quite a bit of Spark Man's stage, at least in the early part's of it, except that it had those darned disappearing blocks! Though, what's with that "Dark Mega Man" that appears in the area where the lights go out (which is awefully similar to Shadow Man's stage)? I wonder in the Japanese game if they will be using a "Dr. R" logo for the boss doors, etc. Of course, they could always use the classic Right Labs logo. Interesting stuff! --Brahman 02:05, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Oh, and don't you think some of our discussion might more aptly go with the actual MM9 Discussion, rather than this one on Splash Woman? --Brahman 02:05, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :True. Talk:Mega Man 9. --Quick 00:56, 18 July 2008 (UTC)